The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Twins
by Hylian Heroine
Summary: [possible sequel to Twilight Princess] A mysterious curse is erupting about the kingdom of Hyrule and even the Twilight Realm and disturbing everyone in its path. Is this a new calling for Link's newest adventure? [LinkxZeldaxMidna] Possible ties to WW.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Let's face it folks: it is extremely hard to find a well written Zelda fic with a decent storyline. I've been searching for the last three days for something interesting, but at the same time legible. So, I've decided to write my own fic with the best storyline I can think up and will write it as best I can and hopefully you will all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

**Summary: **Set after Twilight Princess. Link finds himself longing again for a familiar Twilight Princess who recently disappeared by shattering the Twilight Mirror because he can't stop having dreams about her and needs a certain Hyrule Princess' help to recover the Mirror Shards. And what of the mysterious anonymous letters that keep arriving at Hyrule Castle and the uncontrollable bestial mutation that keeps effecting Link more and more when night comes around? So many more questions than this. So many mysteries to unravel and a brand new quest to save the Hyrule Kingdom. [LinkxZeldaxMidna

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Zelda, this wouldn't be a story. It'd be the sequel to TP.

**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Twins**

by _Hylian Heroine_

**_P_ R 0 L 0 G U E **

The sun was nearing the horizon above Ordon Village and a certain blonde haired warrior sat, watching it with a fierce longing look glowing in his blue eyes. He exhaled slowly, shifting his position in the shallow water he was sitting in. His clothes were getting soaked, but he didn't care. It was his favorite place to think and watch the sunset.

In truth, Link loved the sunset because there was always a feeling of insecurity within him when twilight set over the village. The tiny feeling of uncertainty made him remember his previous adventure with Midna and how the Twilight Realm had always made him feel quite shaken. He wondered if he'd ever see Midna again...

There was a small swishing noise and ripples in the water broke out near Link, startling him and breaking him from his thoughts. He looked up to find none other than Ilia standing in front of him with an amused expression.

A tiny, forced smile made its way across Link's face. He knew that if he didn't smile when he saw her, she'd ask what was wrong.

"Link, how come you always sit here?" she asked suspiciously, leaning against the rocky wall behind them, "You're clothes must be ruined by now!"

Link shrugged sheepishly. "There's always time to make new clothing."

Ilia arched an eyebrow. "You're telling me you know how to sew?"

"No, but Sera does," Link answered grinning, "And she's always happy to help other people around here. Especially me."

"Whatever happened to that green outfit you used to wear all the time?" Ilia questioned curiously.

"Oh, I keep that safe and clean over at my house," Link replied standing up and squeezing the water out of his clothing. He peered up at the now fading sunlight and offered a half smile to Ilia. "Well, it's getting dark. I'd better get home."

Ilia nodded in response and watched him exit the spring. When he was gone, she couldn't help but feel a threatening sense about her. She shivered as the creepy feeling overcame her and decided to leave the spring as well before the moon appeared.

The village had been like that quite a lot lately. When nightfall came around, the villagers all made sure to be inside their houses. It was like some unspoken curfew. Although there usually was nothing to fear, they didn't want to take any chances.

But when your world is abruptly engulfed by Twilight and monsters emerge to steal your children, then the effect doesn't wear off so easily.

* * *

Zelda sprang up from her bed, glancing around frantically. Her restless body squirmed beneath her thick quilts. Although she was frightened and her hearted raced uncontrollably, she couldn't see anything unusual or out of place beyond the thin, see-through, velvety curtains that draped around her bed. 

_Just another horrid dream..._ she thought to herself in an attempt to neutralize her mind. She pushed the curtains of her bed aside to step on to the thick, burgundy carpet of her room and entered her bathroom, carrying a candle as she went.

She splashed water from the basin in her bathroom on to her face and sighed. Nothing had been the same since after the Twilight Realm incident. These strange dreams kept haunting her sleep and she would always wake up in the middle of the night. She was constantly exhausted and couldn't attend to her 'royal duties' properly and was often punished for it.

Zelda trudged across her room to her tall window, perching herself gingerly on the windowsill. She carefully unlatched the handle and pushed open the glass, letting in a cool, night breeze. She stared below at the sleeping town beneath her room. The torches along the outside of the houses were, of course, lit, but she couldn't dismiss her insecure feeling that washed over her.

Her gaze drifted to the star filled sky and faded clouds. The nights didn't seem much different than any other, but there was something eery about them. The sky seemed darker and the moon was revealing itself as full much more often than it used to. And when you were awake at this time, it seemed as though everything had stopped and you were all alone in the world.

Maybe it was just Zelda's loneliness or maybe it was because she was becoming delusional from her lack of sleep, but she always felt as if another pair of eyes were on her. As if there were someone watching her constantly.

This feeling somehow grew stronger and Zelda felt an explosion of fear within the pit of her stomach. She glanced down back at the town quickly to see a tall framed figure disappear into the shadows of the alleyways.

As startling as the figure's movements were, the princess managed to use her shaking hands to close all the windows in her room and pull the drapes over them. She made sure her door was locked before nervously stepping back into bed. She leaned forward to blow out her candle, but thought better of it and closed the curtains around her bed.

_I'm just being completely paranoid... _

With that as her last thought, she slipped back into an uneasy slumber once more.

* * *

Midna, Princess of Twilight, stood in front of her window, her eyes clouded over with concern, concentration, and grief. She felt it just as any other of the Twilight citizens. There was an unknown, distraught evil lurking among their very realm. Everyone felt it and it only caused them extreme tension and impatience. 

As Midna gazed out her window and into the Twilight Kingdom below, she could see the Shadow Creatures and other Twili inhabitants squirming uncomfortably about the city's grounds. They were all waiting for something huge; something threatening.

"_Princess Midna..._" A low, grumbling voice spoke lowly from behind Midna. She turned around to face a Shadow Creature. Yes, surprisingly, they could speak. But only in the Twili language, their native tongue. "_The suspicions of the Twilight citizens are increasing at a higher rate than expected. They're becoming restless and are on the verge of uncontrollable. They want directions. There are numerous Twili who are letting the unusual air about the realm go to their heads and are demanding directions. It won't be too long until they start a riot, Princess. We must act at once!_"

Midna nodded hesitantly with another worried glance outside the castle's window. "_Alright, Shenyx, thank you for notifying me. But I'm afraid I can't do anything... We just have to wait._"

The Shadow Creature bowed quickly and left Midna's bedroom quietly. She turned back toward her window, looking down below at the other Twili. They were starting to argue and shout angrily at each other.

Even though as much as Midna wanted to believe that this was just a phase or a prank or even a bad dream, she knew that this little curse was effecting the Twilight Realm. And she knew it was effecting her, too. It was doing something to distort their minds.

And it wouldn't be long before... No, she wouldn't let that happen. It wasn't a possibilty on any circumstance.

Of course... she wasn't invincible either.

* * *

Daphnes Hyrule, the king of Hyrule and father of Princess Zelda, squinted in the dim candlelight at the tattered letter he held delicately in his hand. It looked like any ordinary letter that the castle recieved, but the King felt like there was something important about this one. It somehow stood out from the rest. 

He read it slowly.

_King of Hyrule,_

_I am unsure if you've noticed or not, Your Highness, but there is a mysterious air about the kingdom as of late. If you're aren't too busy tonight or in the next few nights, I advise you to take a look outside to see exactly what I am referring to. Or better yet, maybe you'd like to take a nice stroll through the Castle Town to get a closer look. I know many citizens are feeling quite uncomfortable with this whole strange charade. I've been noticing quite a bit of oddities myself, as well as a few shady characters. _

_Anyway, I shouldn't interfere with your decisions. I am afraid it might even bee too late for anything to be done now. _

_Oh, I apologize. I almost let it slip from my mind. I will let you and your precious kingdom figure it out for yourselves. _

_But I suggest you act quickly, my friend. _

_With that being said, I bid you good luck and farewell._

_Until next time, Your Highness._

The King furrowed his brow in concern and confusion. His eyes searched the letter for a signature, but the rest of the letter was blank. He brought the candle closer to the paper, reading it a few more times before finally understanding it completely.

Pursing his lips together, the King looked up from the letter and out his window. The moon still hung high in the sky, but he didn't feel any different than he had that afternoon.

"Just another useless piece of junk from the crazed slums of this kingdom," he grumbled, crumpling and tossing the paper aside carelessly.

But something kept telling him the words that were written meant more than he thought.

* * *

Well, this is my first chaptered Zelda fic and I'd like to celebrate my beating Wind Waker today by posting up the prologue! Yay! Anyway, tell me what you guys think. I've got a pretty good plot going and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the fic. By the way, future chapters will be much longer. Depending on the climax of the fic, they will be around 3000-4000 words and probably longer for the ending chapters. This was just around 1,804.

**Review** because it makes the people around you feel good.

Press the _purple_ button!

**x**oxo _**H**ylian **H**eroine_


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: **One word: enjoy! I worked hard on this to get it out today.

**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Twins**

by _Hylian Heroine_

**CHAPTER** _O N E_ .

Link stirred uncomfortably in his bed, a few slight groans escaping his lips. He was having another dream about her. He suddenly shot up in bed, his blue eyes wide and his face looking quite urgent. It took him a moment or two to realize where he was and what was happening, the dream's existence slowly slipping from his memory.

He ran his hands through his hair in an attempt to normalize it. He suddenly felt frightfully cold and he pulled on a thin jacket. It must've been the coldest night he'd ever witnessed in the summer and the air around him felt thick and he found it difficult to breathe.

Feeling frantic, Link exited his house quickly, the air outside not much better. He found himself struggling to breathe properly and jumped down to the ground, heading toward the spring. The air seemed to let up near the spring and he finally gasped in mouthfuls of oxygen.

Although Link had faced some of the most beastly creatures and had seen everything from slimy, crawly things to flying, scaly things, he couldn't wash away the strange feeling that made him so frightened.

"Link…"

Link turned at the sound of his name, his face as fearful as ever. "Wh-who's there?" he managed to squeak out.

"I know how you feel, young warrior…" The voice was deep and smooth and somehow soothing. It comforted Link to know that he wasn't alone. "I feel it, too. And so does the rest of this damned kingdom. There's a curse."

Link chewed his lip, still searching frantically in the dark for the speaker. "What do you mean 'curse'?"

"You've been feeling insecure – like someone's watching you from all angles. And sometimes you're too cold. Sometimes you find it hard to breathe. This… curse confuses you to such an extent that it drives you to insanity. I've seen it happen to many people already. It is not a nice sight."

"Where is this curse coming from?" Link questioned urgently.

"From the Twilight Realm, of course," the voice replied, "That's where it starts. From that foul beast of a man. He thinks he can control it, but it won't be long until…" He hesitated before letting out an anguished grumble. "Oh, that fool!"

Link winced at the sudden tone change in his voice. "Who are you?"

"Unfortunately I cannot provide with that information yet, Link," the voice said smoothly, "I can only offer you advice. Now I must leave, for the sun is rising."

"W-wait!" Link protested, but there was a small shuffling noise, notifying that the man had left. Link sighed in defeat and glanced up at the sky. As the man said, the sun was beginning to peek over the clouds. Link would have to go another day without sleeping nearly as well as he used to.

-

It was a silent agreement among the villagers that the odd curse seemed to be generous when the sun was high in the sky. Everyone seemed much happier during the day. If only the nights were as peaceful as they once were.

Link found himself slacking off as he herded the goats that afternoon. He just couldn't focus on anything but that man's words. As he struggled to keep control of Epona, although his mind was somewhere completely different, a loud shout broke his thoughts.

"Link, you okay!?" Fado was on the other side of the ranch, shouting through his cupped hands.

Link steered Epona over to the ranch owner and sighed reluctantly, "Sorry, Fado, I just don't feel up to do anything right now. Do you think you could herd the rest of the goats?"

"As long as you lend me that there horse of yours." Link obeyed and dismounted Epona, letting Fado take her reigns.

"I'm tellin' ya, Link, it's that mysterious 'curse' everyone around town is talkin' about," Fado informed him, "It's gettin' to ya, isn't it? Well, I've never believed in them outrageous rumors or gossip, but I'll tell ya, I get real lightheaded and whatnot at night. A lotta the villagers are actin' pretty weird themselves. Anyway, don't let it get to you, alright, Link? Go home and get some rest. I'll take care of these dreadful animals."

Link nodded as Fado rode toward his herd. He trudged out of the ranch slowly, wishing the day was darker for some reason. He wanted night to come.

_Wait, what the hell is wrong with me!? _he thought to himself angrily. _What're you thinking? You've always loved when it was sunny out. And you've always herded goats just fine! _Link heaved a loud sigh, knowing that he did actually think that his life was dimmer. He just had to find out why he was thinking the way he did.

He decided he would find the answers. He would leave town the next morning, not wanting to stay in Ordon another night. And he would set out to find what was going on and how to stop it. He wouldn't live his so called 'tranquil' life in hostility.

* * *

"Zelda, you must marry soon or you won't be able to become queen!" 

Zelda and her father had been arguing some time after she had been called into his room when she had wakened. She thought it would be something important, not ridiculous like marrying someone she didn't know just because he was a prince. She refused to tolerate it and that was why she was standing there in front of the King demanding rather loudly of why she had to be married.

"Father, you do not understand," Zelda cried in protest, "I do not want to marry someone without even knowing him. I believe in marriage for _love_, Father. Not because of some stupid law that would benefit the whole kingdom if it was abolished."

"Zelda, this is for the good of Hyrule!" the King yelled back, "Don't you want your country to be ruled properly?"

"I can rule it properly without some greedy, two-timing, self absorbed prince I don't even know by my side," Zelda snapped, "I don't need a King to help me. Don't you have faith me? Or do you think I'll mess up everything?"

"I just want the best for you, Zelda," her father told her, hanging his head shamefully.

"Well, then you'll let me take care of this on my own," Zelda said, "And if you want me to have a husband that bad, then we will see if I have anyone in mind before the crowning ceremony, alright?"

The King sighed in defeat. He wanted Zelda to have a king at her side to help her rule. He didn't want to just throw the responsibility of being queen on her plate in hopes of her being able to handle it. But he knew she was a stubborn girl and that forcing her to marry someone really wouldn't be the best choice for her. She'd have a husband to assist her, sure, but she'd probably be miserable the rest of her life. After all, wasn't he ruling without a queen?

Zelda brought a hand to her forehead in exasperation and glanced around her father's room. "Father, this place is a mess. It looks like one of those torturing rooms in Gerudo Fortress. Can't you get one of the maids to clean it up?" She reached for a crumpled piece of paper and turned to throw it out when the words 'too late' caught her attention. They were scrawled on the paper in neat handwriting.

Zelda eyed the paper suspiciously before excusing herself and leaving the room. She didn't open up the letter until she reached her own room and locked the door. After reading through it, she realized she knew exactly what this stranger was talking about. The headaches and uncertainty that washed over her at night weren't just her imagination.

Zelda continued to read the letter, over and over again until she finally found out exactly why she was. She wanted to find out what was going on; what was happening. And she wanted to stop it. If she had to go through another night of pain, discomfort, and lack of sleep, then she would be driven insane.

* * *

Link looked at the display of weapons in front of him decisively. It was all the weapons he had acquired in his previous adventure. But he couldn't possibly carry everything with him now. He was surprised he could fit it into his own house. As he browsed through the various items he wondered how he carried all of it back then either. 

At the end of his search, Link came to a conclusion. He'd only be able to take his bow and arrows, slingshot, boomerang, – far range weapons were the best choice – clawshot, lantern, and two bottles. Everything else was either too heavy or big or just an inconvenience altogether. Of course Ilia's charm dangled by an old chain around his neck. He never knew if he'd lose Epona anywhere and the small, horseshoe shaped whistle could be heard from miles away. Besides, it was important to him anyway.

Link decided not to prepare himself just yet and would wait until dawn before he departed. He didn't know exactly where he'd be going or what he'd be doing, but he knew there were things out there that would offer clues or people that knew more than a morsel of information about this odd 'curse'.

As nightfall approached, Link felt himself more at ease, but he didn't know why. Usually he hated the night, especially since those weird feelings affected him then. Maybe this curse really was getting to him. He hoped he could outrun it before it actually _did_ something or other to him.

He found himself walking out into the crisp, cool air as a desire to see the village one last time overcame him. After had made sure everyone was safe and locked up in their houses, he decided to see the spring a final time before he left.

Even though the sky was dark and everything else felt dull and less lively, that spring would always glisten beautifully. Link definitely knew he felt safe near the healing waters. Perhaps it was the Light Spirit's blessing that kept it so holy.

Not wanting to get his clothes wet, Link leaned against the rocky wall that surrounded the water, listening to the purr of the miniature waterfall as it poured itself into the spring.

Suddenly, a shuffling noise sounded, causing Link to look up from the ground and pop open his eyes. There, only a few feet away from him, stood the blonde haired girl Link had come to know so well.

"Link, what are you doing out so late?" asked Ilia, her tone dripping with concern, "You know of this mysterious curse, don't you? It's not safe."

"Y'know, I could say the same for you," Link muttered neutrally with a tiny grin, "Maybe I like this place so much I just can't stay away."

Ilia smiled at his remark, but then her expression was washed over with confusion and maybe a little… fear? "Why are you wearing those clothes?"

Link looked down at his green tunic. He'd forgotten he was still wearing it. Suddenly, a witty comment lit up in his brain and he couldn't resist from saying it, "Would you rather me wear nothing at all?"

Ilia's cheeks immediately tinged with pink and she looked away from his smiling blue eyes. "N-no, but you've haven't worn that tunic ever since you came back from your last quest."

"Yup," Link answered simplistically.

"Link, you're not… leaving again, are you?" Ilia's voice was so saddening, even the hero of Hyrule couldn't force himself to look at her straight in the eyes.

Casting his face downwards, Link muttered, "I'm sorry, Ilia. But I have to. I need to find the cause of this curse. I don't want the people of Hyrule suffering from it anymore. Especially me. I can't deal with it anymore and I'm gonna go crazy if I don't take care of it. Listen, I'm doing this for the good of Hyrule. It's practically my job at this point."

Ilia's teeth sunk into her bottom lip to keep her from sobbing. She fought back the hot tears that threatened to fall. "Link, please don't leave," she pleaded softly. "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you."

Link exhaled quietly, looking Ilia in the eyes, "I'm sorry… But I'm leaving at dawn."

Ilia lunged herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "Link, like I told you before your last departure: don't do anything out of your league. I don't want you getting hurt." She pulled away from him to look him in the face. "Understand?"

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," Link teased, "And if you haven't noticed, I'm a master at swordsmanship and – "

"I don't care about any of that," Ilia told him firmly, shaking her head, "Just come home safe… And take good care of Epona, alright? If she comes back hurt, I swear – "

Link chuckled and said, "Relax. I'll be fine. I promise."

"Thank you, Link." Ilia's features seemed soothed now and she smiled.

A contented silence passed, but it was soon broken by Link's words. "I have to go now." He gestured to the sky where the sun was rising, making the sky look pink.

"I'll see you when you get back?"

"Of course."

With a final smile, Link dashed off to his house, collected his weapons and climbed on to his horse.

"Alright, Epona, we're off! Towards our next journey!"

Epona rose up on her hind feet, letting out a loud whinny encouragingly as the two set off to Hyrule Field.

* * *

"What do you mean this law can't be changed!?" 

King Daphnes was thundering in rage at the Hyrule's head council – in other words, the government.

"I am the King! I decided what laws are to be passed and what don't! Now my daughter doesn't want to be married and I think she can rule Hyrule perfectly on her own!"

"Actually, Sir, our job is to decided what laws be passed and – "

"Silence!" boomed the King at the member of the council who spoke. "I want this marriage law abolished immediately, Head Counselor! As in, now! I will not have my kingdom ruled under such pettiness."

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, I'm afraid I cannot oblige," the head counselor said firmly, "This rule has been passed on ever since the gods have even shown their faces among the people of this land. I cannot abolish something so traditional, even at your command. Every queen had to have a husband to rule at her side, regardless of the circumstances. If your daughter does not want to become queen, then that is a different matter. If every queen of Hyrule had to go through it, then so does Zelda and – "

"That's _Princess_ Zelda, you oaf!" the King corrected angrily.

"I don't think this is what you want, either," the head counselor continued, "I think it's what _she _wants."

"That is utter foolishness!" King Daphnes cried, "How dare you question my desires. Such disrespect ought to get you fired! Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about the whole matter and have you hanged like the dirt you are!"

The council left the room, leaving the King to take a seat at the table they had been sitting at and bury his face in his hands in frustration.

"I'm so sorry, Zelda…"

-

Meanwhile, Zelda had been listening to the quarrel from her place down the hall. When the council members exited the room, she ducked out of sight and silently crept into her room. She bit her lip thoughtfully, her expression hardening. How dare they decide against the king's orders? How dare they think they know what's best for Hyrule?

But she knew that even if her father's persuasions – which she found quite sweet – would not shake the counsel, then there was no way she'd be able to have her say.

Zelda sat atop her windowsill, peering out at the land before her. Hyrule was such a beautiful place, but it was filled with such fowl people and wretched memories. And there was that horrible curse.

Thinking back to the letter, Zelda focused her mind on the mystery curse. She wondered why no one had come to the castle to report anything yet. The people walking around town were starting to like zombies. They all looked so sick.

She wanted to help the people. Then maybe she could prove that she was capable of ruling her country without a husband.

Yes! That's what she'd do! She'd set out that night, but she knew she had to leave a message to her father otherwise there'd be a worldwide search for her and she didn't want to start an uprising. And if she left, then the crowning ceremony would be put on hold and she'd be able to put off choosing a husband for a while longer.

But how would she survive out there?

Maybe she could recover her Sheikah costume. It was much easier fighting in those clothes than in a dress.

She'd reprise her Sheik appearance and use it to her advantage.

* * *

Well, I wrote the rest of this chapter in a single day and it took me about three hours, give or take a few minutes, but I finally got it! I was actually intending on adding a little bit to the end of this chappie to make it longer, but I rethought it because this is only the first chapter and I don't wanna reveal too much in one serving. :P Sorry if it seemed a tad bit short, but it'll only get longer from here on in. This is about 3000 words, so… 

So, anyway I hope lots of people are reading this and enjoying it! I would love it if you **reviewed**!

**_H_**_ylian **H**eroine _


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long to get posted, but I have it all ready and juicy for you to read! The plot thickens greatly in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!

**Legend of Zelda: Twilight Twins**

by _Hylian Heroine_

**CHAPTER** _T W O_ .

Link lay on the soft earth below him, his arms crossed casually behind his head, serving as a pillow. He had reached Kakariko Village that afternoon to search for some clues. He could tell the villagers were far from themselves. Most of them were inside their houses and when Link had asked Renado, the village's shaman, he simply replied with an emotionless, "We like the night better."

They seemed like zombies, but they were completely harmless. Although Link knew the curse was getting worse, he decided to stay in the village over night, too exhausted to travel without any sleep. He figured he'd have some luck with the Gorons the next morning.

Not being able to sleep very well, due to the shouting villagers and children outside, Link had wandered out of the inn and now he was there, lying on the soft, fertile ground next to the shimmering pond where a Light Spirit had once resided.

The people of the village seemed much more alive at night and didn't seem to get headaches anymore. It was like they were nocturnal, and to be honest, it scared Link a bit. He didn't like their odd behavior.

Now it seemed that they would stay up all night, dancing, talking, and playing around the small campfire they had built. The crackling fire might've been the only soothing noise among the village.

Despite the whole racket, Link couldn't help but feel relaxed. Even he felt comfortable under the full moon. That reminded him of how the curse had been so cruel to everyone at first, but now it seemed as though it just changed their lifestyle. But no matter what his personal feelings were, Link knew he had to fix things. This style might have been different, but it was abnormal.

This night was probably one of the hottest there had been in a while and Link was grateful to the cool spring's mist that glided over to him. He sighed, allowing his eyes close slowly when he heard a low, feminine voice drift over him.

Gradually letting his eyelids raise again, Link found himself face to face with the shaman's daughter, Luda. She smiled warmly at him.

"What are you doing, Link?" she asked plainly, "I thought you'd run off back to Ordon Village and I'd never see you again… ever!"

"What? You haven't heard?" Link questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I think I've been to every dang house in this village and you don't know I'm here or why…?"

"Not a clue," Luda answered, the smile remaining on her face. "Do you mind telling me? I'm bored. All of the other villagers talk about things that don't interest me. Besides, there aren't many children left here other than the newborns and myself. You're as close as it gets around here."

Link pursed his lips together and stared at the girl a moment. He really didn't want to do much of anything, let alone explain his motive to a young girl who probably wouldn't understand or care anyhow. But he decided to, his nicer self winning the debate.

"Haven't you heard of… the 'curse'?" Link asked, lowering his voice. He didn't want to alarm the villagers.

Luda laughed wholeheartedly, leaving a bewildered expression on Link's face. "Oh, you can't possibly believe in that stuff, can you? Sure, I've heard my share of rumors and gossip, but this is just plain out ridiculous, Link!"

"Then please, if you can, explain to me why the whole village is out partying like there's no tomorrow in the middle of the night?" Link said sourly.

Luda shrugged. "We all have our preferences for night and day. What? Opinions don't exist now?"

"It's happening to all of Hyrule," Link sighed, "And it's my job to take care of it."

Talking about his self-appointed responsibility just made Link dread it even more, especially when the other person in the conversation would probably just interject everything he said and tell him otherwise. He didn't want to be persuaded out of the idea of a new 'adventure', as unpleasant and restless as it sounded. So he forced a tiny smile at Luda and said, "Why don't you go on back to the, er… party now, alright? I need to get some sleep so I can talk to the Gorons tomorrow."

"So, wait… this so-called curse hasn't affected you?" Luda inquired, "You actually sleep at night instead of the day?"

Link heaved another annoyed sigh, struggling to keep his patience. "Yes, Luda, because I'm still… normal."

"Mm, the Gorons haven't exactly been themselves since this strange air has corrupted us," admitted Luda, staring at the ground, "I fear for your safety, Link, for they have not carried on their trust with the humans of the village very well. But, I will leave the decision entirely up to you."

With that, she stood up and dusted off her clothes. "Good night, Link." She walked away, leaving Link to ponder about the Gorons' behavior.

* * *

Zelda was outstandingly surprised at how she still fit into her Sheik costume. She was now observing her reflection through the tall mirror in her bedroom, a lantern hung from the hook on the wall nearby. It was late into the night and she planned on escaping the castle as soon as she gathered together her weapons.

Of course the costume was a bit dusty and tattered, but it only made her look more intimidating, which she was grateful for. She hadn't fought anything outside of the castle courtyards (due to her daily training lessons with the castle's knights) for a while and she feared she might be rusty.

Collecting her weapons – an ordinary sword she'd taken from the castle's armory, the bow and arrow she'd kept ever since she helped Link defeat Ganon, and a pair of oddly materialized spiked gloves for close combat – she hastened her way over to her window, tying a bed sheet tightly to toss it out of the window and use it to climb down.

Whilst tying, she wondered if she'd be alright on her own. She knew she'd have her horse, Snow, which she had hidden in the bushes near the castle entrance before she 'went to bed' and her magic was always an essential. Plus, if she got into any trouble, she knew she'd be able to use her title to get her out of the mess successfully. Or drag her further into it; whichever way it decided to go.

With her doubts decently persuaded by her uneasy thoughts, she threw the bed sheet down as far as it would go and wrapped it around one of her bed's legs. She cautiously peered down at the guards who stood in front of the castle's gates. Cursing to herself, she grabbed the nearest thing in her room and threw it. Sure enough, the guards' attention and they wandered off to find what gave off the noise.

Zelda seized the opportunity, sliding down the bed sheet swiftly and dropping to the ground below. She planned to get rid of the sheet as to not leave evidence, but she could hear the knights' footsteps already coming closer. She crouched down and walked carefully through the bushes.

Finally, among all the shrubbery, she found Snow. Patting the horse reassuringly, she mounted it and steered it quietly out of castle's shrubs. As soon as they were a good distance away from the castle, Zelda sped her steed up to a gallop.

It had been a successful escape and it left Zelda smiling from behind her mask.

Even if she did escape from the castle, though, she started to wonder where she would start on her search. She'd have to stay undercover so the castle wouldn't be able to find her. She didn't want to fight more than she had to.

After about a half hour of traveling, Zelda stopped her horse near Kakariko Village. Normally, she would've entered the village and immediately checked into an inn, but she didn't want to be recognized at any cost.

Surprisingly, Zelda drifted off into a light sleep alongside Snow. She knew she wouldn't be able to travel the next day if she didn't get any sleep.

* * *

"Soon, this wonderful curse shall finally meet its last stage." A toothy grin upon the face hidden among the shadows glowed through the darkness of the room.

A low, gruff laugh sounded behind him, at the entrance of the room. The door had been opened, letting in a tiny shaft of light in the room. The laugh's owner's frame filled the doorway and his deep voice spoke as well. "I'm so glad we were able to come to an agreement on this. It would have been very unfortunate if I would've had to destroy this rather dashing kingdom you have here."

"This is Midna's kingdom," the other man snarled at him defensively. He sighed and turned back to the window. "It doesn't belong to me…"

"Yet." The gruff laugh emitted from him once more before he left the room.

Another sigh echoed through the silent room as the tall, skinny figure stared out of the window. He was standing at the top of his fortress' tower, gazing down at the Twilight Kindgom not too far from him. A pained look, although not visible in such darkness, occupied his face as he watched the Princess of Twilight direct the citizens urgently on what was happening.

It looked painfully exhausting.

* * *

Link awoke with a sudden start. His memory slowly drained back to him as he looked around Kakariko Village. Yawning, he fell back to a laying position, shielding his eyes from the sun. It was probably almost noon and none of the villagers were in sight. He sighed and pushed himself up on his arms. Today he'd have climb up Death Mountain and speak with the Gorons about the mysterious curse, despite their sudden hate for humans.

Heck, Link didn't blame them, either. He was starting to hate how the humans were acting, too. Completely nocturnal.

Link stood up, brushing off his clothes. Sleeping on a hard, dirt ground wasn't fun, nor was it clean. It left him with a terribly aching back, but he managed to walk through the village, occasionally peeking into the windows of shops and houses. From what he could see, the town was completely deserted with not a soul in sight. But they had to be somewhere. They didn't just up and leave.

Shrugging it off, he continued to the north exit of the village, finally reaching the entrance to Death Mountain. Link took a deep breath and passed through the rocky tunnel, approaching the grate that led up to the mountain's path.

As usual, a Goron guarded the entrance. When he heard Link's footsteps, he looked up, turned and glared at him.

"What are you doing here, human?" he shouted to Link angrily, "This mountain is off limits to anyone but the Gorons!"

Link sank his teeth in his bottom lip. He did the only thing he could think of – reason. "But why?"

"Have you not seen the way they have been acting, young one?" the Goron questioned suspiciously. "I am surprised to even see you out here at this time. Are you not affected by this odd 'curse'?"

"Well, obviously not," Link responded, folding his arms. "Listen, I just need to speak with the elders about this strange… occurrence and I will be on my way and out of your, um… hair. Or rocks. Whatever."

The Goron looked thoughtful for a moment, folding his large arms.

Link took this opportunity to climb up to the guard. "Can I pass?"

"You are sure you aren't one of… them?" He spoke the last word fearfully. Link almost found it to be amusing.

"How can I prove it?" challenged Link.

"Look up at the sun without shrieking or any of that wild movement…" the Goron commanded.

Link shrugged and tilted his head up at the sun, shielding his eyes from the light. "There. I have proved my worth. Now may I pass?"

The Goron looked doubtful, but he gestured toward the path with his head, "Go on, young warrior. I should have known better that you of all people wouldn't suffer from this horrid curse."

Link nodded and continued up the mountain path. It took him a while to prove himself to all of the Gorons along the way, but eventually he made it.

As soon as he entered the room at the top of the mountain, the Gorons immediately curled up and directed their attacks at him.

Link wasn't surprised to see the Goron elder quite frightened himself. But when Link didn't move an inch and glanced worriedly at the readied Gorons, the elder seemed to regain his composure and commanded them to stop.

The Gorons looked at the elder in bewilderment.

The elder paid no attention to them. He crossed his arms, looking right at Link. "You are the hero who saved my tribe not too long ago, are you not?"

Link nodded in response, still a tad taken aback by the rolling Gorons aimed at him.

"Ah, yes, the green little human!" the elder cried, raising his hands in the air, "The one who helped us with Darbus, correct? Please… excuse my men. They are very hostile as of late. As you can see, the humans of the village below are no longer gentle creatures. They are dangerous, so I have sealed off the mountain. Apparently, you were able to get past my guards by proving your worth?"

"Yes, Gor Coron," Link said, addressing him, "For some reason, I am not affected by this curse. I still do not know why I am not, but as you can see I am out in broad daylight and doing just fine."

Gor Coron nodded. "Now, Hero, may I ask you why you have climbed Death Mountain?"

"Well," Link started, leaning against the wall near the entrance to the room, "I was wondering if you might know anything about this curse. Anything at all would really help me out. I know something really fishy is going on and I want to get rid of whatever's doing this to Hyrule's citizens. And I definitely don't want to fall to an untimely death or anything like that. Do you know anything?"

Gor Coron looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Well, I've noticed quite a lot of strange things happening around the mountain. The volcano has been erupting at sudden times, but only for short periods. Actually, I've been meaning to look into that. Listen, Link. I need you to go into the mines and check into the volcano to see what's been going on. If you help my tribe and I out again, then I will gather as much information as possible for you. Do you accept?"

Link shrugged. "Well, I guess since I should be preparing myself for everything ahead. This should be good practice to get my sword skills out of their rusty state. Sure, I'll help you out."

Gor Coron smiled. "Thank you, Link. You're the kindest human I've ever met. Now, please, enter the mines through here… And, uh, be careful. Don't get to ahead of yourself, Brother. I don't want you coming back in ashes, okay?"

Link nodded and entered the mines.

* * *

Zelda, still in her disguise as Sheik crept into Kakariko Village carefully. She didn't want to be seen. She quickly ducked behind a rock near the large spring at the entrance of the village and peered out over it. She squinted her eyes, straining her vision.

"That's strange…" There was a not a single person walking about. The village actually sounded completely silent, with only an occasional breeze rustling the scarce bushes.

"Princess Zelda…?"

Zelda turned, startled. Ripples broke out where she was standing and the water made a slight swishing sound. Zelda looked down at the water and winced. She didn't want to make any noise more than she had to.

"Princess, is that you?"

Zelda froze, afraid to speak. She didn't want to reveal her identity to even a newborn child.

"Show yourself!" Zelda ordered, her voice muffled by her outfit.

"But of course, Princess."

The spring began to glow eerily and Zelda glanced around nervously, afraid of what might happen. She looked over at the back of her hand. The Triforce imprinted on it was also glowing, matching the golden light of the spring.

A shining light emitted as if from nowhere and a large, golden bird flashed before her stunned eyes.

"Hello, Zelda," the bird spoke, "I am Eldin, the Light Spirit. I protect this area and reside in this spring. Do you not know of me?"

Zelda stood there, frozen, still too stunned to speak.

The Light Spirit let loose a tiny chuckle. "Most react at my appearance that way. Although I'm afraid that only a select few may witness my existence. The three who hold the triangles of Courage, Wisdom, and Power within them. I sense you hold the Wisdom triangle, am I not correct?"

Zelda lifted her hand to her face, the Triforce on her hand still glowing. She nodded, not able to find her voice.

"May I ask why you are in disguise, Zelda? The Princess of Hyrule should be a proud, respected title," Eldin said, "Are you hiding from something?"

"Th-that's none of your business," Zelda snapped, still feeling quite uncertain about this so called 'Light Spirit'.

There was a pause before the Spirit continued, "Dismissing that matter, I would like to speak with you about this mysterious curse."

"The curse…"

"Yes. I'm afraid that there is an uprising in the Twilight Realm. I sense the triangle of Power there, as well. You remember the Twilight Princess, do you not? Midna is having quite a time handling them. They are also suffering from this horrible plague. But that is not your concern right now. Zelda, the inhabitants of this land will soon be turned into something they're not and all of Hyrule will be engulfed by Twilight, unable to turn to the Light anymore. I sense the source of this curse is coming from a fortress on the outskirts of the Twilight Realm. You must find the Mirror Shards once more and…"

"Eldin?" Zelda's voice was strained.

"I apologize, Princess… but even now my power is being drained by this horrid curse… Find the… Shards and return to the Twilight Realm… Watch–"

The Light Spirit faded away and an eerie darkness suddenly spread across the village. As the darkness whisked over Zelda, she looked up to see the clouds of Twilight overcoming the village once more.

Then, a grumbling noise, and the door to the nearby Shaman's house creaked open.

* * *

Sorry this took so long to get out, guys, but my computer's hard drive was messed up for a few days and I couldn't continue this chapter until yesterday. Anyway, I'm proud of myself for getting it out now, since I didn't plan for it so soon. This one is also over 3000 words, so woohoo for me! 

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it and I will love you if you review!

**_H_**ylian **_H_**eroine


End file.
